Kiss De Girl
by Firegambler
Summary: Emmett and Edward made a bet, that Edward couldn't go an entire night without kissing Bella. But when they spend the night alone, how long is that going to last. He gotta, kiss de girl. First songfic!


_**This is my first songfic! It is set to the song, "Kiss the girl." Review and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or setting from the Twilight series, nor do I own the song Kiss the girl. I love that song though! On to the fic! **_

It was late, but Edward had been asking for months…no begging for months. Finally I had given in. All he wanted was to surprise me with something. He swore there was no money spent, and that he wasn't going to trick me into marrying him now in anyway shape or form. Still unsure what he wanted, I agreed.

He had already headed out to start the Volvo, apparently we were going somewhere. I was on my way out the doors when Emmett caught me by the hand. I turned a questioning glare toward him and he grinned, pulling me back inside and closing the door.

"Listen, Edward and I have a bet going. I bet that if he took you out, just the two of you, he couldn't keep his hands off you. He says he's a gentleman and could do more than keep his hands off you. I want to win that bet. But you've got to get him to kiss you. Okay?"

They bet on me? How dare they! I felt like I wanted to hit Emmett…and hard. But I knew this wouldn't work. Besides, Emmett had lost the last bet he and Edward had made and by all rights it was Emmett's turn to win. I sighed, and nodded. "I'll play along, but you owe me!"

Emmett grinned and ushered me to the waiting car outside. I slid in and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. "Why is Emmett thinking about naked women?" Wide-eyed I glanced at Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear. I simply shook my head. "I don't know, he's your brother."

He nodded and smirked. "Ready?" I nodded. As ready as I'll ever be.

It wasn't long before I found myself traipsing through the forest. "Where are we going?" I demanded. Edward grinned at me.

"It would be faster if we ran, Bella. You could close your eyes." I glared at him and then sighed. He was right, and by now I just wanted to get this over with. Sighing I let him pull me onto his back and then closed my eyes as I felt the wind tear past my face. It felt like only minutes before he was lowering me back to the ground. "Open your eyes." he instructed so I did. What I saw before me took my breath away.

We were at the edge of a river, the trees stretching around us in almost a canopy. The water was peaceful, and if I wasn't imagining things I could have sworn I saw swans further up the river. "Oh Edward," I breathed as he helped me into a wooden boat that was up against the side of the river. He untied it and leapt in beside me, pushing the boat away from the bank and drifting slowly down the river. My eyes widened even more when he produced a basket full of my favorite kinds of food.

"I thought we could just spend the day out here, floating." I leaned in to kiss him but he looked down to quickly and I missed. I frowned and turned away. This was going to be harder than I thought. Edward pressed the play button on a radio I hadn't noticed and a soft melody began to play. There were no words, but I could have sworn I had heard the song before. Edward frowned; as if that wasn't the CD he had put in it and glanced up at me.

"It was supposed to be your lullaby." He explained. I shrugged.

"It's just as pretty." I stated and he shrugged, leaning back against the boat so that he could look up at the stars.

_Dere you see her_

I jumped and glanced around. Edward seemed to be searching for the sound as well. I could have sworn I heard someone singing. I shook my head and leaned back to look at the stars with Edward. We were facing each other, and it was so beautiful out.

_Sitting dere across de way _

Maybe I was going crazy but I could have sworn I heard Emmett. Edward was looking around as well, until his eyes narrowed on the CD player. I grinned when he frowned. I couldn't believe Emmett had actually gone that far.

_She don't got a lot to say but dere's someting about her_

"Well this isn't what I had in mind." Edward mumbled and I couldn't help but giggle. I had to hand it to Emmett; he could play a hard game. Instead of turning it off Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to the moon, completely ignoring the song. Apparently I was going to have to play dirty.

_And you don't know why but your dying to try, you wana kiss de girl _

Without hesitation I reached back and took my hair out of my pony tail, making sure that the wind caught it so that it sent my scent toward Edward. His eyes glanced down at me, widened, and then turned back up to the sky.

_Yes you want her _

That apparently didn't work so now I changed my tactics. I untied the blue sash that held my coat around me and let the coat fall too the floor, revealing the strapless, velvet, blue shirt Alice had bought me.

_Look at her you know you do _

Still I didn't say a word, but I could tell he was staring at me. "You're going to get cold." He mumbled and I shrugged, not really caring.

_Possible she wants you to there is one way to ask her _

He started to say something else when I glared at him. Apparently he realized that he was ruining the peaceful moment because his jaw clenched with the effort to keep his mouth shut.

_It don't take a word not a single word Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sing with me now _

Suddenly another voice joined Emmett's and both Edward and eye turned wide-eyed to the radio. It sounded…no, it couldn't be…Rosaline? And another, Alice maybe? Surely they hadn't joined in Emmett's childish game.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh my _

_Look like the boy to shy _

_Ain't gona kiss de girl _

I glanced at Edward to see his response. If he could have blushed he would be blushing. Instead he stared at the stars, sighing in frustration…or something else.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it a shame to bad _

_He gona miss de girl _

Not if I could help it. Time to step the game up. I moved slowly and turned so that my back was toward Edward. Bending over, making sure he could see just how tight my jeans were, I spread my coat out and then turned back around to lean against it. The shirt was so tight that now it was barely covering my belly button, and inching it's way higher.

_Now's your moment _

I smiled with the music and frowned as I looked at Edward. He had stopped breathing, and I didn't understand why until I noticed my reflection in his black eyes…wait black? I was completely covered in moonlight, barely dressed, and obviously cold. His eyes seemed to be hungry but he blinked and looked away.

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

"Why are you doing this to me?" he muttered and I pretended not to hear him.

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better _

_Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya_

I giggled at Alice's voice as she sang that line. Then I glanced at Edward and shivered. Without being asked he shifted, moving across the small boat so that I could lean against him and he could wrap his arms around my shoulders.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you kiss de girl _

I took my hint and kept my mouth shut. Edward on the other hand was breathing deeply, and I wasn't sure but I could have sworn something hard brushed up against my leg. I grinned to myself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss de girl _

Without warning I moved, putting my leg over his and easing myself between his legs. I definitely felt it now, against my back. I shivered and thinking I was cold he pulled me closer to him. I could have sworn he moaned…maybe I would get something out of their little bet.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wana kiss de girl _

I leaned back against him, fully aware that I was pressing against him. He growled, low in his throat and leaned forward to whisper, "What are you doing?" in my ear. I shivered as his lips moved just over my ear. God it felt good.

_Whoa, Whoa _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along _

_And listen to de song _

_De song say kiss de girl _

I turned so that I was facing him but still in his arms. "What?" I asked as innocently as I could. My knee was now positioned between his legs and unconsciously I moved it forward, slightly. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

_Whoa, Whoa _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You gotta kiss de girl _

"You're going to kill me," Edward mumbled but I ignored him. Instead I put my lips an inch away from his throat and whispered, "Your already dead" he growled and pulled me toward him so that now I was straddling him.

_You gotta kiss de girl _

"You asked for it."

_Why don't you Kiss de girl _

I grinned as his lips came crashing down on mine.

_Kiss her kiss her kiss her! _

His cold marble lips slid over my warm lips and his tongue parted them. In a moment he had me pulled as close to him as he could get me, molding himself to me. I quickly found myself pinned to the bottom of the boat, with Edward on top of me, still kissing me. His hands traveled up my sides and just before they reached my breasts he stopped. He broke away from me and leaned back. I grinned, out of breath and he shook his head, also grinning.

After a moment of neither of us saying anything I finally decided to dig the knife in. "So, what do you owe Emmett?" his face fell and his eyes widened.

"You know?" he stuttered and I grinned.

"What did he win?" I insisted. He sighed and shook his head.

"A paintball trip. I hate that game. Emmett saw it on television and apparently begged me and Jasper to play. Jasper, and Alice believe it or not were all for it. I was the only one to say no. Although now…I have no choice."

I huffed. "That's what all of this is about." He grinned.

"Disappointed?" he asked. "Was kissing me so bad that you had to have something to gain to do it?"

I huffed and put my hands around his neck.

"No, I like kissing you. Although I think I should get something out of this as well."

He put his arms around me and grinned, his lips inches from mine.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked, in almost a whisper.

"Kiss de girl." I muttered and his lips came crashing back down onto mine.

_**Hope you guys liked it! I couldn't help but grin while I read it. Review please!!!!! **_


End file.
